Y si tu amor no vuelve?
by Rastaban Black
Summary: Por tu amor renuncié a mi vida por vivir tu vida, remate mis sueños por vivir tus sueños… ¿de que sirvió entregarte todo? Si ahora te vas y me dejas por….ella


_**Hola mis amigas, esta historia había rondado en mi cabeza desde que leí la historia de "Delirum Tremens" en el capitulo de "Lolita" de mi cuachara Jos Black.**__**La escribí hace rato, pero no me había dado el tiempecillo de subirla, y como les estoy debiendo las actualizaciones de "Simplemente Draco" y "Celoso yo'" (las cuales para serles sincera les seguiré debiendo hasta el próximo año que vuelva de mi Luna de miel) les dejo esta esperando que sea de su agrado.**_

**¿****Y SI TU AMOR NO VUELVE?**

El cuarto estaba destrozado, los tapices que con tanto esmero escogió para su hogar, ahora estaban desgarrados, de los finos cortinajes que tiempo atrás cubrieran los grandes ventanales solo quedaban jirones, los adornos de cristal despedazados ya hacían en el piso junto con los portarretratos de plata y los candelabros de oro.

Nada le importaba, ni la mansión heredada que ella hizo habitable, ni los mubles, ni los adornos, ni los cuadros de la gran familia Malfoy colgados a mitad del salón, a la vista de todos, para que cada invitado contemplara la grandeza de su estirpe; ni los jardines repletos de narcisos, ni las rosas que con tanto esmero cuidaba….nada, sencillamente no le importaba nada….su hogar, ese por lo que había dado todo ahora estaba acabado.

Arrodillada en medio de su recamara, como una muñeca vieja, suplantada por el juguete nuevo, el de moda, el que no mostraba en su cubierta signo alguno del paso de los años, del desgaste o del maltrato, se encontraba Narcisa. Le había dado un hijo, un heredero que había criado con dedicación y esmero hasta convertirlo en un hombre digno de su padre y ahora, rodeada de túnicas destrozadas y fotografías que narraban toda una vida a su lado; estaba sola… completamente sola.

_Por su amor has hecho cosas que jamás harías por mí_

_Las mismas que yo como un tonto hice por ti_

_Ya no tomas y no fumas en reuniones por que él te lo pidió_

_Pero sé que alguien puede hacer lo mismo por mi amor_

_Entonces nadie va a romperme el corazón_

_Pues tú lo hiciste y te largaste junto a él_

Se había ido…Lucius Malfoy había partido esa mañana con la intención de disfrutar un nuevo comienzo, uno en el que Askaban, mortífagos y Narcisa sencillamente no tenían cabida. Solo empaco lo necesario dejando atrás las historias juntos, los momentos difíciles, la tristeza y las preocupaciones…dejándola a ella.

El rostro hermoso de la ex señora Malfoy se contraían en muecas insoportables de dolor, su llanto resbalaba por su rostro en un torrente de emociones que desgarraban su alma astillando su dolido corazón. Había amado a ese hombre cada instante de cada día de su vida; había renunciado a su propia vida por vivir la suya, e hizo a un lado sus sueños por ayudarle a realizar los de él y ahora simplemente se iba y la cambiaba por "ella".

_Y si tu amor no vuelve_

_Tendré que conformarme con fotografías_

_Tendré que hacer un álbum de tus alegrías_

_Y todos los momentos que viví contigo_

_Seré un coleccionista si tu amor no vuelve_

_Pintando las paredes con tantos recuerdos_

_Rayándome la vida con tanto silencio_

_Llorando como un niño por que no te tengo_

Y es que un maldito imbécil me robo mis sueños

_Tengo herido el corazón_

_Y hoy desangra mi canción_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

Como había sido tan estupida al no hacer nada cuando lo vio venir, no había movido un dedo, ni siquiera se quejo cuando los primeros cambios comenzaron a suscitarse; tal vez por que a pesar de todo ella estaba segura de él, de que los años pesaran mas en su corazón que cualquier calentura. No era la primera vez que su marido se alborotaba con otra mujer, lo había hecho muchas veces en el trascurso de su matrimonio, pero siempre terminaba cansándose de la conquista y regresaba a ella por que ahí estaba su hogar, por que sus brazos eran su hogar.

Pero los cambios se fueron dando, paulatinos pero evidentes y ella no le presto importancia; se arreglaba con mayor esmero, regresaba cada vez mas tarde a casa y de unos meses para acá dejo de buscarla en la intimidad….ya ni siquiera la tocaba… "estoy cansado Narcisa" era su respuesta en su vano intento por buscar un acercamiento….tal ves ahí fue donde debió comprender…cuando dejo de ser Cissy para convertirse en Narcisa…en un mueble mas…alguien con la que solo compartía la cama. Ya no salían juntos, ya no la presumía como su preciada joya; ahora la escondía, la abandonaba en las pocas reuniones que frecuentaban para flirtear descaradamente con ella en su nariz.

_Por tu amor renuncié a mi vida por vivir tu vida_

_Remate mis sueños por vivir tus sueños_

_Y hoy te largas y además te das el lujo_

_De contárselos a él_

Tan solo esa una niña, su cuerpo perfecto no mostraban los rastros de un embarazo, en su piel no se cincelaba aun el paso del tiempo y sus vicisitudes…era perfecta; su piel blanca como la leche, su cabello negro como las penumbras de su alma y su sonrisa franca e infantil le regalaba un candidez que lo atrapaba irremediablemente atrayéndolo como una sirena a sus pies.

- ¡Podría ser tu hija!- le reprocho mientras hacia su maleta, apenas si la miraba ignorándola completamente, como si no existiera, y era verdad, para él, ella ya no existía mas- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Era compañera de Draco! ¡Es hija de uno de tus colegas!...no entiendo por que… ¡Contéstame Lucius! ¡Dímelo por favor! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!

- No tendremos esta discusión otra vez Narcisa- sentencio de manera indiferente – conoces de sobra mis motivos y no pienso repetirlos.

- ¡¿Cuáles?!¡¿Qué te siente joven entre sus brazos?! ¡¿Qué te regreso la calentura de antaño?! ¡¿Esos son tus motivos?! ¡¿Esos?!...¡No eres más que un pervertido al meterte con una niña!

- ¡Los motivos que sean! ¡De cualquier forma no son de tu incumbencia! ¡¿Entendido?!

- ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Tú legitima esposa! ¡Te di mi vida y te defendí hasta la muerte! ¡¿Es que eso ya no tiene validez para ti?!

- Por supuesto que si, jamás te quitaría el merito, solo que…

- ¡¿Solo que…?! Explícamelo porque no entiendo…. no puedo entender ¿por que?

- No quiero lastimarte mas Narcisa, mejor déjalo así- un fuerte golpe se impacto en el rostro de Lucius enrojeciéndole la piel. Narcisa lo miraba con rencor y con lágrimas de un inmenso dolor en los ojos.

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡DEBO SABER POR QUE! ¡TENGO DERECHO!

- ¡¿Eso quieres?!...pues bien…. Ya que tanto lo exiges te diré por que…-Narcisa lanzo un quejido lastimero cuando su marido la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el gran espejo que se encontraba a un costado de su cama- ¡Por esto! mírate Narcisa ¡MIRATE, PERO HAZLO BIEN!– La dama se quedo petrificada ante lo que el espejo evidenciaba mientras que Lucius hacia flotar sus baúl rumbo a la salida.

_Te odiaré_

_Si no vuelves no hay remedio te odiaré_

_Y aunque parezca absurdo al tiempo te amaré_

_Pues esta claro yo no se vivir sin ti_

-¡NO!- Lo alcanzo Narcisa desde las escaleras alzando su varita en su dirección -¡Petrificus!

- ¡Expeliarmus! _ Espeto Lucius más rápido que ella y su varita salio dando giros lejos de la mano de la dama hasta la de Lucius quien sin consideración la partió en dos - ¡QUE PRETENDES?! ¡Te lo advierto Narcisa, no me hagas sacar al mortífago que llevo dentro….no te agradara!

-¡Lo único que hay dentro de ti es MIERDA! – Lucius impacto una bofetada en el rostro de su mujer haciéndola caer con el labio partido y sangrante. Poniendo así fin a todo lo que hubo entre ellos guardo elegantemente su varita y tomando su baúl, bajo la escalinata.

_Y si tu amor no vuelve_

_Mi alma ira a buscarte lejos de mi cuerpo_

_Cargando dos valijas llenas de silencio_

_Huyendo del fracaso por que no te tengo_

_Y es que un maldito imbécil me robo tu cuerpo_

Narcisa lloraba desconsoladamente como una muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo sin tener la fuerza para levantarse, su alma estaba devastada y su corazón destrozado. Sus lagrimas parecían salir de forma casi automática pues su mente se había desconectado; sentía tanto dolor…tanto rencor…tanto odio…Su dolor era tal que había cruzado el umbral de los permitido por un ser sintiéndose vagar por el limbo desde donde veía pasar su vida a lado de ese ser tan egoísta y cruel que era Lucius Malfoy, mientras su marido llegaba a la gran puerta de la mansión.

_Tengo herido el corazón_

_Y hoy desangra mi canción_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

-¡AVADA KEDRABRA! – Se escucho el rugir de una asesina mientras Lucius volteaba con cara de perplejidad ante ese acto tan inesperado, el llanto de Narcisa y la varita de Bellatrix rodando por las escaleras. El cuerpo de Lucius se desplomo pesadamente sobre su espalda sin rastro de vida. Narcisa callo de rodillas junto a la varita que perteneciera a su hermana y atesorara como un recuerdo.

Un desgarrador aullido hizo eco en la enorme mansión; un lastimero llanto mezcla de desconsuelo, dolor y agonía….volviendo así loca a la bella dama que en su descontrol arremetió con cuanto objeto encontró a su paso despedazándolo, como si con cada fragmento de cristal muriera un poco el dolor y la desesperación que la inundaban.

….Y se quedo sola….sola en una casa enorme….sola con sus recuerdos. Su rostro reflejaba el maltrato de los años, su pelo alborotado y sus ojos encendidos en rasgos de locura abrazando la fotografía de su marido repitiendo una y otra vez la misma oración si sentido:

-Y si tu amor no vuelve… ¿Tendré que conformarme con fotografías?

_Y si tu amor no vuelve_

_Tendré que conformarme con fotografías_

_Tendré que hacer un álbum de tus alegrías_

_Y todos los momentos que viví contigo_

_Seré un coleccionista si tu amor no vuelve_

_Pintando las paredes con tantos recuerdos_

_Rayándome la vida con tanto silencio_

_Huyendo del fracaso porque no te tengo_

_Y es que un maldito imbécil me robo tu cuerpo._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**¿Y?..... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Ustedes también lo matarían? o lo dejarían disfrutar de su "Nueva Vida"….Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios…y torturas (auch!!)**___

**RASTABAN BLACK**


End file.
